Catch The Rabbit
by Leary O'Neill
Summary: Following the descent into madness by Alice Liddell's Doctor, Heironymous Q. Wilson, her casefile is updated by a newcomer to theRutledge Pricate Clinic and Asylum...
1. Prologue

Prologue: Catch the Rabbit  
  
Rutledge Private Clinic and Asylum CASEBOOK  
  
Patient: Alice Liddell Date Admitted: 4 November 1864 Physician: Heironymous Q. Wilson  
  
I gazed at the cover of the little case book. Then I picked up my quill, dipped it in ink, and crossed out the former Doctor's name, writing in my own beneath it in careful cursive. Jonathan C. Harker. It is eleven years since this casefile was begun, and one year since it had been neglected. Oh, Alice Liddell is still alive. So is the former Dr. Wilson. Unfortunately, while Heironymous seems to grow mad, from what I have seen of Alice's progress, mostly unrecorded due to the lack of a personal physician, she ascends her madness. I make notes as such, under the date of 7 September 1875. They are both my patients, perhaps a twisted form of punishment by the Superintendent. I could swear he began to destest me on sight, and it's only gotten worse. He may actually be angry with me because Alice is getting better. I do not know for certain, nor do I perticularily care. My only concern is for my patients.  
  
Alice came here at the age of ten. She is now twenty one. She would be a lovely girl, if not for her wide and rather empty green eyes, her long black hair bedraggled and tangled from lack of attentive care. Her poor stuffed rabbit, a constant companion, remains with one eye, but the velveteen fur has nearly worn right off. But her mind is sharp and cunning, full of poems and riddles and art. And nightmares, of course. And horrors upon horrors, quite likely beyond my own imagination. I have seen her pictures of the Twisted Wonderland, of the monstrous twins she calls 'Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee'. She's spoken to me of the Cheshire Cat, who's remarcably human but manic grin always preceeds the rest of him. Occasionally, she speaks of the White Rabbit. I was confused, believing her toy to be what she spoke of, but she was very clear with me. The White rabbit kept running away from her. She had to catch up, for he would lead her to the Red Queen. But her foul Card Gaurds were always in the way. She speaks of a most deadly knife, of razor sharp cards from a deadly deck. She calls them her toys, but they are weapons of murder, and they torment her mind. But I must away, to tend to her now.  
  
8 September 1875  
  
Alice drew me a picture today. Yesterday we talked of the Cheshire Cat again, her guide through the hellish wonderlands. The picture was of him. And I find it most strange, as she has simply drawn me a picture of a mangy cat I have seen a dozen times or more, lingering outside her little barred window. Perhaps if I could capture this beast...It may have some effect. Unlike Dr. Wilson, I do not believe that strange draughts of poisonous things are necessary for her health. Perhaps she is mad, yes. But there is Method to her madness it seems. The truly insane do not exist with such a cause most times. Her noble if bloody quest to defeat the Queen of Hearts is unlike any other derangement I have seen before. Then again, I am young, and my dealings with the mad have only begun.  
  
17 September 1875  
  
Upon re-reading Dr. Wilson's observations, I must conclude that this Cat I have seen has been on the grounds for some time, and is already fond of Alice. I will hire a man forthwith to capture the Cat, and see what happens. This may bring her to a state of Sanity, or it could push her back over the brink into true insanity. It is a risk I am willing to take.  
  
28 October 1875  
  
I've finally managed to capture that cat. It eluded the hired man with ease, and when he eventually Quit, I was forced to find him on my own. I scoured the grounds for two weeks before I finally gave up. And then, this morning, the bony thing strolled out of the bushes, and sat on the stoop, waiting for me as I came to work. He seemed friendly enough, if a little on the strange side. I've been feeding him all day almost, but he seems never full and always thin. His meowing sounds like insidious laughter, and I admit to being vaguely disturbed by the little beast. I will see if I can fatten him up a little before i take him to meet Alice.  
  
31 October 1875  
  
Alice's reaction to the cat was most strange indeed. She seemed surprised at first, then held out her arms readily, and accepted him. And then, she set him down at the foot of her bed, where he sat on his haunches, Tails swishing slowly behind him. They stared each other in the eyes, and I felt rather unwanted. As one, they looked at me, and Alice, quite clearly irritated by my continued presence, Frowned. "Thank you, Doctor Harker. You may go now." was all she said. I hastily made my exit, feeling quite small under the gaze of golden and green eyes.  
  
3 November 1875  
  
Alice's session went remarkably well today. She spoke to me calmly, the Cat on her lap, bony fingers playing over bony spine. He seemed not to mind the attention, or the bit of milk I brought him in a saucer.  
  
6 January 1876  
  
I did not think Alice could surprise me anymore, but she did today. When she came in and sat down, she was quite solemn. "Alice," I asked, "Whatever is the matter?" She looked at her fingers for a moment, tehn back at me, and cocked her head slightly to the side. "You see, Doctor. I've Caught the White Rabbit. And then I killed the Queen." she stated. "And what does that mean, Alice?"I asked her, honestly curious. She stared at me as if I were a fool. "Why Doctor Harker...It means I've come back from Wonderland." she stated calmly. That took me aback. I leaned back in my desk, and tried to think. It was quite difficult, with her calm eyes gazing at me. Finally, I nodded. "Congratulations, Alice. Welcome Back. Do you understand what is happening now?" I asked. She nodded. "I'm in a Madhouse. That's quite alright. I didn't want to be among Mad People. But the Cheshire Cat told me it didn't matter. I'm Mad. You're Mad. We're all mad, here. And we were in Wonderland, too. But I've killed the Red Queen, so it doesn't matter anymore." she smiled. "And what does the Cat have to say about that?" I asked her. "He just said thank you. That my Quest was over, and hopefully, i would not be called upon again. He told me to leave wonderland, and make my way in the world." she Replied to me. I nodded slowly. "That is Good, Alice. Now, I have much to do. Why don't you go back to your room, and have a little rest. I will see you tomorrow." She left then, and I had to write all of this down.  
  
15 january 1876  
  
Alice is being released. I find it strange; I will almost miss her, and that mangy cat. She understands that her old life is gone in flames, her parents dead. I have convinced my own Patron, a good friend of my father's, to take her into his care. He and his wife had no children of their own, and Lady Valeska had always wanted a daughter. Lord Ulrich agreed readily, and I am to take Alice to her new home myself, at the first of Febuary. She is eager to be free of this place. I am eager to have a place to keep an eye on her at, as I am often at the Sigurd manor. Alice will be comfortable there, and they've even said she can keep her cat.  
  
1 Febuary 1876  
  
Alice Liddell has been released into the Custody of Valeska and Ulrich Sigurd, pronounced with a clean bill of health, but under casual observation. Her casefile will remain open for one year. 


	2. I give myself very good advice

Alice opened her eyes, and stared at the ceiling. It was whitewashed, with a very pretty chandelier all in glass and gold. Turning herhead to the left saw a nice white door, with a fluffy blue house robe hanging on the back. Inside that door were many pretty frocks and aprons. Next to that, a vanity with the typical cosmetics one would find on any pretty girl's vanity. An Ivory handled brush and matching comb, plus a little hand mirror, that she could hold up to observe her hair. She sat up, and looked to her right, seeing the door to her room, also whitewashed. There was a pretty border of bluebells around the edge of the walls, and a boquet of orange and yellow tulips. Glancing at the clock on her dresser top, she sighed. "I suppose I shall have to get up." she stated to no one in particular, and swung her legs off the edge of her voluminous bed. She went to the vanity, and sat down, looking at her face.  
  
It was pale, her green eyes seeming too large, her black brows stark against the moon white of her face. Her hair, overly long and very black, was braided, but the few escaped strands gave her a rather mad look. Her lips were the only other bit of color, a soft pink cherubs bow. Alice sighed, and glanced about. "Alright. Come out from wherever you are, you Silly Cat." she said, just a touch cross. There was a soft chuckling in her head, and she relaxed just a little bit. /Oh Alice....sweet little Alice. I would never leave you./ the cat said, giving a remarkably human and rather audible chuckle. He grinned a very large cat grin, and flicked his bony tail a little. Alice gave a solemn nod. "Of course you wouldn't. You're a part of me." she agreed, and tunfastened her braid, carefully brushing out the sleep made tangles, before rebraiding it, and wreathing it about her head. Then she went to her closet, and found a suitable frock, in pale blue, and a plain white apron, with pockets. "I shall have to ask for an embridery needle and some thread..." she said absently, and the Cat nodded. Alice dressed, put on her underthings and stockings, then found a pair of tall white boots, with little white leather laces, and two pearl buttons at the top. /That Doctor is very nice. He seems fond of you./ the Cat commented. "Well, I do hope he isn't too proud of himself. It's not like anything he did helped me defeat the Queen and save Wonderland." Alice replied. The Cat nodded. /True enough. But...he is handsome, isn't he?/ the cat grinned. Alice fixed her eyes on the mangy pet, and shook her head. "One month out of that madhouse, and you're matchmaking, you silly cat. I should think you were more concerned with filling that skinny belly of yours." she sighed. /Everything is secondary to your well being for me, Alice. Have you learned nothing? One hundred missed meals for me are nothing compared to a missed opportunity for your happiness./ he leapt lightly into her lap, and nudged her chin lightly with his forehead. She scratched his back, and gave hima little hug. "Would that you were but a man, Cheshire Cat. I do think I could love a man as dedicated as you." she chuckled. The Cat chuckled back. /Do not tease me so, Alice. Now, you best go to your breakfast. I can miss a meal or two, but you should not./ he reprimanded. "You are right, as usual. Let's go." she said, and he leapt from her lap, leading the way out of her room.  
  
"Oh! Alice! How was your sleep, dear?" Valeska asked. "Lovely, Lady Sigurd. I'm very greatful for your hospitality." Alice stated, sitting at the table. A maid swept in, setting a plate of breakfast in front of her. "It's no trouble, Dear. None at all." she stated. Lord Ulrich nodded. "Quite right. Jonathan said he would come by around tea time, to visit you. How does that sound?" he asked. "That sounds fine. I wished to speak with him anyhow." she stated. About getting me out of this...opulent nut house. she thought bitterly. From a hell with bars to a hell with bows. How delightful.  
  
When Doctor Harker arrived, Alice gave a little curtsy. She had learned how to curtsy from the red queen, when she went to Wonderland the first time. The second time, there had been no croquet...no pleasantries. Just death and pain...mostly death. Jonathan Harker was indeed a handsome man; Tall, with blonde hair and kindly hazel eyes. "Good afternoon, Alice! How are you feeling today?" he asked, actually interested. "I'm feeling fine, Dr. Harker. Thank you for your concern." she managed. He nodded to himself, quite pleased. /A right plucky fellow isn't he, Alice?/ The Cat asked. Quite. He does seem pleased with himself, doesn't he? she replied absently. Then she realized the doctor had spoken again. "Pardon, Doctor? I was thinking of something just then." she said politely. He smiled indulgently. "Of course, Alice. I asked if you would like to take a walk in the gardens with me? The roses have bloomed." He was watching her closely, to see her reaction. Alice pursed her lips a little. "I do hope they are white roses...I am not fond of the red ones, you understand, of course. Yellow would be lovely too." she added. "Wonderful!" he said, and offered his arm.  
  
They strolled away from the house, the Doctor chatting about odd things, trying to engage her in conversation. Alice waited until they were sufficiently away from other people, and then spoke her piece. "Doctor....May I call you Jonathan, Doctor?" she asked suddenly. "Why...Yes." he said, surprised by the question, which had cut right into the middle of his charming anecdote. "Thank you. Jonathan...there is something I must request." she stated. "And what is that, Alice?" he asked. "I am very appreciative, I assure you, of the hospitality of your Patrons. They are lovely people. BUt...I fear that this place has become for me yet another asylum. If I spend much longer surrounded by these bows and ruffles....these frills and fluff! I swear I will scream like a jabberwock for the rest of my life." she said flatly. "I....Oh." he said, quite taken aback. "Now Alice, you're being silly...it's not at all like an Asylum here!" he said hastily. Alice frowned. "Please Doctor. You are a good man of some intelligence, and I do not like to be patronized. I have been in an asylum since I was ten....I know a cage when I see one. Tell me....how am I to learn anything, or find a husband, or happiness, when Lady Valeska dresses me up in bows and lace like a china doll, and they will not let me out the doors without your company, for fear I should have an episode and wander off alone!" she said, frowning. "Surely it's not that bad...." he said timidly. Alice put her hands on herhips. "I WON, Jonathan. I am not Mad. The conflict of Wonderland indeed existed within my own mind, twisted and tortured by the fire that consumed my family. I understand the nature of madness far more than you ever could. And to remain in this house another month longer will surely drive me absolutely insane." she sighed. Jonathan hesitated. "Alice...I cannot. My dear, you...have nothing. Nowhere to go. I am embarassed to say that the Hospital, and that idiot before me, saw fit to drain your resources to nothing. You live here, free as you can be, sheerly on the charity of the Sigurds. I wish I could do as you ask...but I could not, in good conscience, let you move away from this house." he said softly. Alice sighed,adn rubbed her forehead. "Then you'd best take me back to the Asylum, Jonathan...I'm headed for the nuthouse anyways." she muttered. He touched her arm, gently. "Alice...what about...a job? Some Charity work, perhaps? Nobody knows you here...you're of about the right out. I could encourage Lady Valeska to take you out to a few parties...help you make some friends." he offered. She smiled, and stepped out of his reach. "Thank you Doctor...but I do not care for the company of silly flightly girls, any more than I cared for the Red Queen. No...I will resign myself to this life then...perhaps I shall take up painting, to pass the time." she said, and walked away from him. Jonathan watched her go, torn.  
  
/You're making a mistake, my sweet. You should accept the Doctor's offer./ the Cat said with a most human frown. Alice shrugged. Perhaps I should, Cat. But I am not happy. I would not be happy doing charity work. I would not be happy shopping with a bunch of silly women, either. No...the Red Queen surely has won...at least in this respect. she sighed. the Cheshire Cat growled. /Never say that, Alice! Never! If you even think she has truly won...then she could return. She could drag us all screaming back into the madness that she made our world./ he said angrily. Alice stared at him in surprise, up in the tree. "Cat...oh...I'm sorry Cat. I didn't think. I'm sorry, Cat." she said softly, and held her arms out to him. His whiplike bony tail flicked back and forth, then calmed, and he leapt lightly into her arms. She hugged him, rubbing her cheek against his mangy fur. "Do you really think I should accept the Doctor's offer?" she asked finally. /Yes, Alice. Your happiness...your pleasure with life...will keep all of Wonderland safe. If we are to protect Wonderland...all we need do is keep you happy./ he stated. She smiled. 'Then...let us do our damnedest to protect it, Cat." she replied, and let him jump from her arms.  
  
Jonathan was seated inthe garden, his eyes closed. Alice watched him for a moment, the wind tolusing his honey blonde hair. He'd taken his glasses off, and without them, she could see he had thick long lashes that just kissed his cheeks. She shook her head. When did I become such a romantic? she wondered, mostly to herself. Then she approached. 'Doctor..." she said, then shook her head. "Jonathan?" she said, a little louder. He opened his eyes, and blinked blearily at her, before putting on his glasses. "Oh...Alice." he said. She sat beside him on the bench. "I apologize for my earlier rudeness....I'm still a little rough around the edges, I suppose." she smiled. Jonathan Harker smiled back. 'That's perfectly understandable. All is forgiven. I should not expect you to want so much fuss after everythign you've been through." he said absently. "Oh...I suppose. BUt...It would be awfully nice to get out of this house. Perhaps Church. Just Sundays...that sounds like a nice start." she stated. He straightened, looking pleased. "Wonderful!" he said. Alice laid a hand on his arm. "Would you accompany me, Doctor? You don't work until evening, right?" she asked. He nodded, blushign slightly. "Of course. I would be honored to escort you. And please, I must insist. Call me Jonathan." he smiled. She smiled back. Yes, Cat. I suppose you're right. He IS rather Handsome. she commented. He chuckled in her mind, but gave no more reply.  
  
Sunday morning, Alice rose from her bed, and sat down in front of the ostentatious vanity mirror, and brushed her black hair. Then, she pinned it up in a french twist, before rising, and pulling on clean white underthings and petticoats, lacing her bodice up the front. Over that she pulled a proper frock in a warm pink color. It had a matching bonnet, and she took that with her. Then she put on her white boots, and went down to breakfast. She traded morning pleasantries with the Lord and Lady, and then the maid appeared, saying that Doctor Harker had arrived. He was shown in, looking handsome in his grey suit and tie, and his long coat and tall hat. He admired her from behind his golden rimmed glasses. "You look radiant this morning Alice." he complimented. Lady Sigurd chuckled. "She'll make many a young lady of the church jealous when she walks in with you this morning for service." she said lightly. Alice fought a blush. "I will, will I?" she asked, raising a brow at him. Jonathan did blush. "Some of the young ladies have set their eyes on me against their fathers wills. You will make many a relieved mother, rather I should think." he replied, smiling wryly. Alice chuckled herself. /It is good to hear your laughter, Alice...even if it is a dry one./ the Cat said in her mind as she rose, and they headed for teh door. She tied her bonnet on, and looked down. "There you are, you silly cat. You missed breakfast." she reprimanded her, letting fingers play over his bony spine. "He'll find it the same place he always does. Outside the kitchen door." Valeska stated absently, tying her own blue bonnet on. /Try to be happy, Alice./ the Cat sighed. I will try...for you, and wonderland, Cheshire Cat. she replied softly, then Jonathan offered her arm. "The carriage is waiting, Alice. Shall we go?" he smiled charmingly. She smiled back faintly. 'Yes." she said, and took the proffered arm. The Cat watched them go, then vansihed under a scrub bush, and was gone. 


End file.
